moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sient Esterach
Sient Esterach (czyt. Sjen) - ten mający nieco ponad trzydzieści lat mężczyzna, słynący ze swego okrucieństwa i bezwzględności wśród przedstawicieli innych rodów, ale także przebiegłości i podstępów wśród hersztów przestępczego pół-świadka swej dzielnicy, nosi obecnie zaszczytny tytuł Namiestnika Szóstej Dzielnicy miasta Ragnos w służbie jego wysokości króla Ba'zyl'a II. Zawsze trzymający rękę na pulsie i doskonale poinformowany o sytuacji w swojej dzielnicy, wyczulony na wszelkie przejawy nieposłuszeństwa i partactwa; Sient twardą ręką utrzymuje ład w swojej pozornie zdezorganizowanej społeczności, bardzo rzadko musząc przypominać ludziom powierzonym pod jego komendę, komu służą i jaka kara czeka ich za sprzeciwienie się jego rozkazom, a co za tym idzie, także jego królowi. Historia Historia Sienta zaczyna się w sto siedemdziesiątym pierwszym roku Ery Światła, kiedy to pewnej deszczowej nocy, w siedzibie rodu Esterach nastał upragniony koniec oczekiwania i wreszcie, ku wielkiej uciesze ojca i smutkowi matki, bardzo pragnącej córki, ród Esterachów powiększył się o kolejnego męskiego przedstawiciela. Nadworny astrolog przewidział chłopcu długi, lecz niełatwy żywot. Rodzice nie przejęli się jednak zbytnio tą przepowiednią, gdyż jako czwarty syn rodu, młody Sient mógł liczyć najwyżej na stanowisko dowódcy straży miejskiej rodowej dzielnicy, co z pewnością nie było ani przyjemną, ani łatwą pracą. W zasadzie rodzice byli nawet zadowoleni z owej przepowiedni, bo według nich oznaczała na, że ich syn poradzi sobie ze stanowiskiem jakie dla niego szykowali i nie zostanie zamordowany przez jakiś przypadkowych zbirów. Naturalnie astrolog przestrzegał ich, że wcale nie musi to tak wyglądać, zwłaszcza, że inne przepowiednie dla pozostałych braci nie były aż tak pomyślne, jednak rodzice chłopaka, jak to zwykle bywa z ludźmi nie muszącymi przejmować się walką o kolejny dzień swego bytowania w świecie żywych, usłyszeli tylko to co chcieli usłyszeć i nie przejmowali się zbytnio słowami wróżbity. Ciekawostką jest tutaj fakt, że dwa lata później na świat przyszła pierwsza córka owej pary, której ten sam wróżbita przewidział, również długi, lecz krwawy żywot. Młody Sient szybko przekonał się jakie luksusy, ale też jakie wymogi narzuca na niego jego szlachetne pochodzenie. Od najmłodszych lat, od kiedy tylko Sient nauczył się chodzić i skutecznie porozumiewać z otoczeniem, zaczęto przygotowywać go do jego życiowej roli. Dawano mu zabawki związane z wojną i wojskowością, bronie, stroje, figurki i ku wielkiej uciesze ojca chłopak faktycznie zainteresował się tematem. Kiedy w wieku pięciu lat ojciec Sienta złapał go na okładaniu drewnianym mieczem jego dwa lata starszego brata, zdecydował, że czas aby zacząć faktyczną edukacje malca pod kątem wojskowości. Powierzono go pod opiekę ówczesnego kapitana straży Dariusa, ten natomiast zajął się edukacją chłopca w zakresie samych wojskowych taktyk, szybko przekonując się, że najpierw trzeba będzie go nauczyć czytać i pisać, z czym rzecz jasna nie było najmniejszego problemu, bo rodzice nie zamierzali oszczędzać na żadnej ze swych latorośli. W międzyczasie Sient uczył się podstaw fechtunku, a w późniejszym czasie także obsługi muszkietów. Był to dosyć leniwy okres dla chłopca, chociaż już wtedy zaczął on zdradzać pewne oznaki technik, które z czasem miały się stać jego główną taktyką w realnych rozgrywkach politycznych a także na polu bitwy. Sient już jako dziecko potrafił kłamać bez mrugnięcia okiem, z zaskakującą wręcz łatwością przychodziło mu uzyskiwanie tego czego chciał metodami typu "robienie smutnych oczu", "symulowanie smutku", zwłaszcza ta druga była dosyć skuteczna, chociaż wymagała pewnego wysiłku i cierpliwości. Chłopak odkrył ją zupełnie przypadkiem w wieku siedmiu lat, kiedy zrobiło mu się smutno z powodu przerwanej lekcji strzelania z broni palnej, które to chłopiec uwielbiał. Widząc, że jest mu faktycznie przykro, gdyż chodził przygnębiony przez kilka godzin, Darius zorganizował dla niego dwa razy dłuższe ćwiczenia niż zwykle. Jednak Sient nie ograniczał się tylko do tego, zdarzało mu się wyjadać cukierki ze spiżarni i specjalnie brudzić nimi pościel swoich braci, albo zostawiać pergaminowe zawijki w dość nieoczywistych, jednak wciąż możliwych do znalezienia przez rodziców lub służbę miejscach. W ten sposób bardzo rzadko musiał on brać odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny. Te pozornie niegroźne występki dziecka, miały jednak znaleźć swe faktyczne zastosowanie w prawdziwym życiu jakiś czas potem, chociaż rzecz jasna, na znacznie większą skalę i w znacznie poważniejszych działaniach. Chociaż nie zawsze tak było, raz Sient spróbował zwalić winę za swoje przewinienie na Lizzie, swoją jedyną siostrę, widząc jednak smutek ukaranej dziewczyny przyznał się do winy. Paradoksalnie ten jeden akt szczerości sprawił, że rodzicie uwierzyli w to, że ich najmłodszy syn nigdy ich nie okłamał i wszystkie kary wymierzone w jego braci, za jego przewinienia były całkowicie słuszne, chociaż wcześniej zdarzało im się mieć co do tego wątpliwości. To nauczyło Sienta, że od czasu do czasu musi być on szczery, aby odwrócić od siebie podejrzenia. Niewiele można w zasadzie powiedzieć o jego relacjach z braćmi, gdyż chłopak bardzo rzadko się z nimi widywał. Wyjątkiem od reguły był drugi najstarszy brat Sienta, Nathaniel, który koniecznie uparł się na wojskową karierę. Ponieważ oboje interesowali się podobnymi tematami, często uczyli się razem czy to zagadnień taktycznych w bibliotece, czy też fechtunku na placu szkoleniowym, albo obsługi broni palnej na strzelnicy. Nie była to jednak szczególnie zażyła relacja, co może wydawać się smutne, ale jednocześnie dla Sienta nie było niczym szczególnie krzywdzącym, a przynajmniej on tak tego nie odczuwał, znacznie lepiej dogadywał się ze swoimi instruktorami i Dariusem, niż z własną rodziną. Życie chłopaka biegło niezmiennym torem aż do czternastego roku jego życia, gdzie rok wcześniej jego ojciec postanowił wypowiedzieć realną wojnę, od dłuższego czasu rosnącym w siłę dzielnicowym gangom. Dokładnego opisu samych walk, czy może raczej, trwającej około roku masakry, jaką zgotowały siły policyjne miejskim bandytom, nie ma sensu przytaczać. Przypominało to bardziej polowanie na szczury, niż realną walkę. Bezładne bandy rzezimieszków były bezlitośnie masakrowane przez dobrze wyszkolone grupy uderzeniowe strażników na każdym kroku. Walka z nimi nie była trudna, była jednak szczególnie uciążliwa, kryjący się w domach i piwnicach ubogich dzielnic bandyci byli bardzo trudni do odnalezienia, straż na walkę z nimi musiała przeznaczać masę środków i ludzi aby działać skutecznie, przynosiło to jednak pożądane rezultaty W końcu, chcąc tego czy nie, przestępcy musieli pogodzić się z faktem, że stanęli w obliczu zagłady i tylko jednocząc się mogą dać radę jakoś pokonać swego wspólnego wroga. Na wielkim zebraniu, pozostali przy życiu przywódcy organizacji przestępczych, zgodnie doszli do wniosku, że jedynym sposobem na skuteczne zatrzymanie wielkiego ataku strażników, jest wybicie całego rodu Esterach, a rodzina sama dała im sposobność do ataku. Esterachowie wracali właśnie z Pierwszej Dzielnicy, gdzie byli na specjalnej audiencji u Króla Ba'zyl'a, rzecz jasna było to spotkanie zorganizowane z czystej chęci zysku, walka z bandytami pochłaniała sporo środków i rodowi bardzo przydałyby się środki finansowe. Cała rodzina podróżowała na swych dwóch karocach w stronę ich domu, kiedy nagle dwie potężne eksplozje wstrząsnęły całą ulicą jaką akurat jechały owe pojazdy. Bandyci doskonale wiedzieli co robią, specjalnie wybrali moment kiedy karoce będą przejeżdżały przez węższą część jezdni, ustawiając po dwie beczki czarnego prochu i trzy beczki wypełnione małymi kawałkami stalowego złomu na każdą karocę. Ładunki były ustawione po dwóch przeciwnych stronach ulicy, postawiono je pod ścianami kamiennych budynków, tak aby skierować całą siłę ładunków wybuchowych na pojazdy. Zgodnie z tradycją dzieci jechały w osobnej karocy a rodzice w osobnej, z przodu dzieci, z tyłu rodzice. Kula ognia z pierwszego ładunku dosięgła aż samego powozu, same płomienie nie dostały się na szczęście do środka pojazdu, same stalowe szarpnele były jednak wszystkim czego potrzebowali bandyci. Stalowe odłamki zmasakrowały ciała prawie wszystkich synów rodu Esterach. Wyjątkiem był Esterach, który nie został trafiony żadnym odłamkiem tylko dlatego, że uparł się aby powozić karocą i stary woźnica zrobił mu za żywą tarcze. Dosięgły go jednak płomienie, parząc jego twarz, klatkę piersiową, lewą nogę i rękę. Lizzie najmłodsza przedstawicielka rodu przeżyła tylko dlatego, że dwójka braci siedzących po stronie, po której miał miejsce wybuch nieświadomie osłoniła ją własnymi ciałami. Namiestnik i ówczesna głowa rodu, ocalał tylko dlatego, że ładunek przewidziany dla niego i jego żony eksplodował kilka sekund później. To kilka sekund wystarczyło aby przerażone konie obróciły nieco karocę, na skutek czego większość odłamków trafiła jego żonę, zabijając ją na miejscu, a samego namiestnika lekko raniąc. Stan Sienta był bardzo poważny, ogień poważnie poparzył jego ciało, na dodatek przerażony chłopak w trakcie samej eksplozji wziął wdech, który poparzył jego jamę gębową i przełyk, tylko cudem oszczędzając płuca. W rezultacie chłopak na wiele lat stracił smak w ustach, a nawet w czasach obecnych je mocno przyprawiane potrawy aby dobrze czuć ich smak; na kilka miesięcy stracił też możliwość mowy, a odżywiać się mógł tylko przez słomkę, do dzisiaj ma też problemy z kondycją i bardzo szybko dostaje zadyszki, problem jest na tyle poważny, że Sient stale nosi na sobie specjalne stabilizatory aby oszczędzać swe ciało i porusza się z pomocą laski. Obrażenia jakich doznał, chyba najlepiej podsumować tym, że zanim udało mu się wrócić do w miarę zadowalającej sprawności fizycznej udało mu się dopiero po dwóch latach rekonwalescencji. Czas ten bardzo pozytywnie wpłynął jednak na jego relacje z Lizzie, która po utracie matki, będącej w zasadzie jedyną osobą jaka się nią naprawdę interesowała, znalazła w starszym bracie prawdziwą ostoję emocjonalną, która pomogła jej uporać się z szokiem i depresją, jaka dopadła dziewczynę po utracie niemalże całej rodziny. Trudno powiedzieć co przeżywał Sient po utracie rodziny, cóż przez pierwsze miesiące był co prawda zbyt zajęty walką o przetrwanie, nie wiadomo jednak co myślał gdy już doszedł do siebie. Co prawda rodzina nie była mu zbyt bliska, ale wciąż była rodziną, sam zainteresowany nigdy nie podzielił się jednak swoimi przemyśleniami na ten temat. Ojciec Sienta, po utracie prawie całej swej rodziny, z córką w depresji i ostatnim synem na łożu śmierci wpadł w szał. Wiadome było kto odpowiedzialny jest za atak, nie trudno było znaleźć świadków, jeszcze łatwiej było znaleźć winnych. Namiestnik poprowadził półroczną kampanię, w której dosłownie wyrżnął wszystkich bandyckich hersztów i ich grupy, nie zostawiając ani jednego członka owych band przy życiu. W trakcie jednej z ostatnich walk, gdzie sam prowadził swych ludzi do bitwy, został jednak trafiony odłamkiem bandyckiej petardy. Pech chciał, że w jego ranę wdało się zakażenie i już po pół roku Szósta dzielnica nie miała swego namiestnika, na szczęście miała ona mieć przez pewien czas spokój z bandytami. Ze Sientem dopiero zaczynającym dochodzić do siebie i Lizzie, która nijak nie nadawała się do rządzenia, bo po pierwsze nie miała o tym pojęcia, po drugie była jeszcze młoda, a po trzecie, jej stan psychiczny nijak nie pozwalał zasiąść jej na tronie, nawet gdyby wyeliminować poprzednie dwa czynniki, czując łatwą zdobycz, na dwór Ba'zyl'a II natychmiast zleciały się sępy, czy jak kto woli, przedstawiciele innych rodów, a każdy z nich przekrzykiwał się, dlaczego to właśnie ich przedstawiciel powinien zasiadać na tronie namiestnika Szóstej Dzielnicy, oczywiście dopóki Sient albo Lizzie nie będzie w stanie zasiąść na tronie. Niespodziewanie na miejsce przybył też kapitan Darius, który wyprosił króla Ragnosa, aby ten zamiast powierzać dzielnice w ręce innego rodu oddał ją pod opiekę Rady Dzielnicowej, czyli najważniejszych urzędników cywilnych miasta, sam poprosił też o wsparcie kilku protektorów, aby król miał pewność, że władza nie przyćmi umysłów rady. Naturalnie pomysł ten wywołał wielką burzę i pewnie gdyby nie majestat króla, albo po prostu zakaz wnoszenia broni do komnaty obrad i tabun strażników, doszłoby do rozlewu krwi. Ba'zyl przystał jednak na rozwiązanie Dariusa i pozwolił aby kontrolę nad szóstą dzielnicą przejęła Rada Dzielnicowa. Po dwóch latach dochodzenia do siebie, Sienta czekały kolejne dwa lata ciężkiej edukacji. Dotychczas skupiał się on jedynie na historii, rzeczach związanych z wojskowością, teraz musiał też pojąć prawa ekonomii i zarządzania. Co prawda uczył się tego już wcześniej, jeszcze w trakcie leżenia w łóżku pod opieką lekarzy, jednak nie przykładał się za bardzo do tej edukacji. Były to dwa lata drogi przez mękę, jednak chłopak bardzo dobrze na tym wyszedł. Znając prawidła ekonomii, zarządzania i wojskowości, zauważył wiele błędów w systemie jaki przez lata praktykował jego ojciec, postanowił więc przygotować swój plan reform. Nie było to jednak proste zadanie, Sient musiał bowiem określić ich priorytet, dokładnie przeanalizować to jak ludzie, zwłaszcza prości i nie lubiący zmian, na nie zareagują, konieczne było zadbanie o fundusze, a z tymi mogły być problemy. Nieocenioną pomocą w tym wszystkim okazała się być córka kapitana Dariusa, Amelia, która dobrze wyuczona w zasadach jakimi rządzi się gospodarka i dobrze zaznajomiona z nastrojami panującymi wśród ludu, była doskonałym pomocnikiem. Szykowanie tych wszystkich reform zajęło mu okrągły rok. W tym samym czasie jego siostra Lizzie, zdołała wyjść ze swej depresji i wyhodować potężną nienawiść do wszelkiej maści grup przestępczych w swoim sercu. Podjęła decyzję i za przyzwoleniem, a nawet sporą aprobatą swego brata, rozpoczęła szkolenie na kapitana straży miejskiej. W międzyczasie protektorzy wykryli, że część członków Rady Dzielnicowej postanowiło działać na szkodę państwa, dla własnych zysków, niektórzy z nich ośmielili się nawet sprzymierzać z organizacjami przestępczymi, podkupować straż miejską, co zaowocowało dezorganizacją jednostek administracyjnych, a co za tym idzie ryzykiem destabilizacji i tak trudnej już sytuacji w dzielnicy. Sient wyprosił jednak protektorów, aby ci nie reagowali na sytuację, pozwolił swym zdradzieckim zastępcom działać kilka miesięcy, do czasu aż nie ukończył swych projektów. Wtedy też, mając niezbite dowody winy zdrajców i królewskie zezwolenie, Sient wmaszerował do sali obrad Rady Dzielnicowej wraz z całym plutonem strażników miejskich i nie dając zdrajcom jakichkolwiek szans na wyjaśnienia, kazał ich rozstrzelać, po chwili zasiadając na tronie swej dzielnicy i stając się jej oficjalnym Namiestnikiem. Sient bardzo chciał natychmiast zacząć wprowadzać swe reformy, jednak na drodze stanęło mu kilka przeszkód, między innymi pusty skarbiec, panoszące się po całym mieście grupy bandytów i niepokoje społeczne wywołane pozostałymi dwoma czynnikami. Esterach zaczął się zastanawiać nad wyjściem z sytuacji, a znalezienie go przyszło mu do głowy bardzo szybko, problemem było jednak wykonanie. Jasnym było, że problemy z powszechnym niezadowoleniem społeczeństwa wynikają z braku pieniędzy w skarbcu, a te z kolei wynikają z działalności grup przestępczych paraliżujących gospodarkę. Działania, które Sient podjął potem, przez mieszkańców są potocznie nazywane "kampanią krwi cienia i stali". Pierwszym krokiem jaki podjął Sient było odebranie majątków i kosztowności rodzinom zdradzieckich Radców i ich zauszników. Naturalnie ludzie stawiali opór działaniom nowego Namiestnika, jego rozkazy były jednak jasne, strażnicy mieli skonfiskować wszystko co należało do owych rodzin, nie przebierając w środkach i nie wahając się sięgnąć po środki siłowe jeśli zajdzie taka potrzba. Większość agresywnych członków rodzin, które traciły swoje majątki, została po prostu aresztowana, Sient nie był jednak bezduszny i zapewnił członkom owych rodzin miejsca, co prawda słabo płatnej, ale wystarczającej aby przetrwać, pracy. Nie obyło się jednak bez rozlewu krwi, na przykład kiedy synowie zdradzieckiego radcy, zajmującego się bankowością, najęli bandę zbirów do ochrony swej posiadłości, co zakończyło się krótkim, ale bardzo intensywnym i brutalnym starciem, którego rezultatem było krwawe zwycięstwo straży miejskiej, w rezultacie cała rodzina owego radcy, została wyrżnięta w trakcie potyczki. Doszło też do wielu mniejszych starć, rzadko jednak zdarzało się by rzeczywiście ktoś ginął. Kiedy Esterach nie musiał się już obawiać o sytuację swojego skarbca i uspokoił nieco swych poddanych, przyszedł czas na jego "grę cieni". Degrengolada służb policyjnych i ogólny chaos w dzielnicy sprawiały, że straż miejska z trudem utrzymywała główne ulice i inne kluczowe punkty, bezpośrednie starcie z bandytami byłoby po prostu samobójstwem; sytuacja była na tyle poważna, że król Ba'Zyl poważnie rozważał wysłanie do dzielnicy swojej armii, Namiestnik uprosił go jednak, aby wstrzymał się on z tą decyzją przedstawiając mu swoją eksperymentalną taktykę. Król bardzo niepewnie patrzył na plan młodego chłopaka, zgodził się jednak na jego prośbę, przestrzegając go jednak iż jeśli zawiedzie, poniesie pełną odpowiedzialność za śmierć każdej osoby jaka zginie w wyniku interwencji wojskowej. Tak zmotywowany Sient wziął się za wdrażanie swego planu w życie, nie było to łatwe, ze względu na stan straży miejskiej, Namiestnik wiedział jednak, że nie może winić za niego Dariusa; wina leżała po stronie ludzi, którzy uczynili ulice tak niebezpiecznymi, pozbywali się lojalnych swym ideałom strażników, prosząc o interwencje i posyłając patrole straży na pewną śmierć w szponach bandytów, którzy to bandyci teraz powoli stawali się niemożliwym do opanowania żywiołem. Sytuacja wymykała się spod kontroli, a wielu strażników miejskich bało się walki z być może słabo wyszkolonym, ale bardzo licznymi przeciwnikiem. Na dodatek w szeregach straży szerzyła się korupcja, niektórzy strażnicy okazywali się być szpiegami gangów, a w ekstremalnych przypadkach zdarzało im się nawet zdezerterować na stronę bandytów, gdyż opłacało się to bardziej niż bycie obrońcami dzielnicy. Sient oczywiście chciał ten problem załatwić, nie mógł jednak pozwolić sobie teraz na masowe aresztowania i tak już nielicznych strażników, postanowił więc chwilowo zignorować problem korupcji w swoich szeregach. Wiedząc, że nie ma dość sił, Sient zamiast tego zaczął wybierać najsłabsze, najmniejsze liczebnie organizacje przestępcze i mocno je dozbrajać. O same dostawy broni i amunicji Sient nie musiał się martwić, Darius na przestrzeni lat zadbał o to, aby każdy z jego ludzi miał z czego i czym strzelać do potencjalnych napastników, nie brakowało też tutaj broni białej, do dźgania, kłucia i sieczenia każdego wroga jaki stanie strażnikowi miejskiemu na drodze. Namiestnik zaczął więc dawać rządowy sprzęt organizacjom przestępczym. Były one stanowczo za małe, aby stać się liczącymi się siłami w mieście, jednakże odpowiednio uzbrojone, mogły doskonale się bronić przed napastnikami i o to Sientowi chodziło. Korzystając z taktyki fałszywej flagi, Sient kazał swym ludziom przebierać się za członków wcześniej uzbrojonych przez niego band i atakować największą aktualnie grupę przestępczą. Najczęściej natychmiastową odpowiedzią był zmasowany atak bandytów, na kryjówkę napastników, którzy doskonale uzbrojeni, stawiali ciężki opór przeciwnikowi. Rezultat tych działań był taki, że niezależnie od tego, która strona wygrała, była potem zbyt słaba, aby przeciwstawić się regularnym siłom straży miejskiej. Sient obiecał także wyższe wypłaty dla Straży Miejskiej na czas prowadzenia jego walki z przestępczością, co dało mu licznych rekrutów. Naturalnie Namiestnik doskonale wiedział, że jego skarbiec nie wytrzyma długo takiego obciążenia, więc szybko zadeklarował zbliżający się koniec jego ofensywy, co spotkało się ze sporym, ale także uzasadnionym niezadowoleniem zachęconych wyższymi płacami rekrutów. Sient znalazł jednak sposób i na to, a zasadzie dwa sposoby. Pierwszym było wprowadzenie prawa konfiskaty, to znaczy, że jeśli strażnik miejski znalazł przy zabitym przez siebie bandycie coś wartościowego, albo cokolwiek co mu się spodobało, mógł to wziąć dla siebie na własność, to uspokoiło znaczną część strażników, jednak wciąż byli tacy, którzy bardzo aktywnie sprzeciwiali się jego obniżce pensji. Namiestnik wprowadził więc w życie swój drugi pomysł. Brał on grupę potencjalnie niezadowolonych strażników, stawiał na ich czele najgłupszego z nich, a następnie posyłał do krwawej walki z jakąś grupą bandytów, z której to bitwy jednostka oczywiście nie wracała, a osłabionymi bandytami zajmowali się faktyczni weterani straży, wspierani przez świeżych rekrutów, którzy w ten sposób nabywali doświadczenia. W ten sam sposób Sient rozwiązał problem łapówkarstwa, pakując skorumpowanych strażników do tych samych drużyn co potencjalnych dezerterów. Chociaż ani Darius, ani Lizzie nie popierali żadnego z tych działań, nie mogli się oni kłócić z faktem, że metody okazały się skuteczne. W ciągu niespełna pół roku, nie było już na terenie dzielnicy żadnej istotnej grupy bandytów, a Sient odbudował siły straży miejskiej, na stałe wpisując w jej szeregi rekrutów, doświadczonych w walkach jakie toczyli z osłabionymi wcześniej przez inne, grupami oprychów. Kiedy tylko Sient uporał się ze swymi problemami, zaczął natychmiast brać się za odbudowę gospodarczą dzielnicy, stawiał fabryki, manufaktury, słowem, tworzyć zakłady pracy i chociaż były to bardzo duże inwestycje, na których realizacje Namiestnik potrzebował pożyczki u swego króla, bardzo się one opłaciły i był on w stosunkowo szybkim czasie odpłacić się królowi z nawiązką, za jego wielką szczodrość. Sient niechcący zapoczątkował nawet pewien nurt modowy, chociaż był to raczej pomysł Amelii, a nie Namiestnika. Kobieta wpadła bowiem na pomysł, że materiałem bardzo tanim i szybkim w produkcji jest koronka, Sient rozesłał więc swoich sprzedawców po innych dzielnicach, tak by zachwalali oni koronkę, co robili najczęściej wciskając mieszkańcom kit, iż jest ona obecnie bardzo modna na dworze królewskim. Następnie kiedy już ludzie wyrażali zainteresowanie ową koronką, Namiestnik dosłownie zalał nią rynek, monopolizując jej sprzedaż i sprawiając że pojawiała się ona niemalże wszędzie, szczególnie popularna była na obrusach, sukienkach i popularna do dziś pozostała, na bieliźnie. W efekcie z bardzo niewielkim wysiłkiem i ku własnemu niedowierzaniu, Sient zarobił dość środków, żeby zająć się poważnym rozwojem infrastruktury, zwłaszcza odnawianiem dróg, powoli zaczął też reorganizować i przezbrajać swoje wojsko. Słowem, zaczął on stawiać swoją dzielnicę na nogi i chociaż musiał on jeszcze kilkukrotnie zmagać się z problemami gospodarczymi, bandyckimi powstaniami, a mniejsze i większe grupy przestępcze rodzą się i umierają cały czas, stale działając na nerwy straży miejskiej, od czasu objęcia przez niego rządów aż do dnia dzisiejszego, Szósta Dzielnica nie znalazła się drugi raz, w nawet w połowie tak poważnej sytuacji w jakiej była na początku. W międzyczasie Lizzie objęła stanowisko kapitana straży, po Dariusie, który zdecydował się poświęcić szkoleniu młodych rekrutów, a działanie w polu zostawić młodej i ambitnej szlachciance. Mniej-więcej w tym samym czasie Sient poślubił Amelie, córkę kapitana, czym wywołał niemały szok i zdziwienie środowiska, gdyż przyjął osobę z wywodzącą się z prostego ludu, w szeregi swego rodu, jednak sam Sient, jak zwykle zresztą nie przejmował się zbytnio opiniami innych rodów, od których oddzielały go wysokie mury ragnosium. Charakter O charakterze Sienta można powiedzieć w zasadzie niewiele. Ma on dwie twarze, jedną zarezerwowaną dla Lizzie i ludzi, których uważa za przyjaciół, oraz drugą, dla całej reszty społeczeństwa. Przez urazy ze swej młodości, Sient praktycznie zawsze mówi zachrypniętym, często słabym głosem, bardzo rzadko faktycznie się odzywając i mówiąc tylko jeśli ma coś istotnego do powiedzenia w danym temacie. Przez swój głos i ogólne zachowanie, stwarza on dość upiorne wrażenie, zwłaszcza ze swoją niezbyt przyjazną aparycją. Namiestnika można w zasadzie porównać do kalkulatora, na podstawie zdobytych informacji i własnych wniosków, ocenia on czy warto nawiązywać z kimś relację czy też nie, czy kogoś słuchać, czy przejmować się czyjąś opinią na jakiś temat, albo nawet czy zatrudnić taką osobę na swoim dworze. W lwiej części przypadków, odpowiedzią na każde z tych pytań jest proste i nie wymagające chyba żadnego tłumaczenia "nie". Sient jest także bezwzględny i okrutny, prawo w swojej dzielnicy, podobnie jak szkolenia dla swych strażników wyśrubował najbardziej jak to tylko było możliwe i jednocześnie nie łamało prawa przyjętego w całym Ragnos. Co ciekawe chociaż prawo jest bardzo surowe, Sient pilnuje aby jego sądy zwracały uwagę na okoliczności łagodzące, ciekawostką jest jednak, że nie są nimi motywy działań, chociaż czasami te też są brane pod uwagę, tylko to czy dana osoba posiada stałe zatrudnienie, a jeśli tak to od jak dawna pracuje, lub czy taka osoba jest zaangażowana w akcje społeczne; słowem Sient przyzwala na pewne odstępstwa od normy, wobec ludzi pożytecznych dla społeczeństwa. Chociaż Namiestnik balansuje na krawędzi królewskich przyzwoleń i zakazów, po kilkunastu kontrolach, jakie były na niego nasyłane, król odpuścił sobie podejrzewanie mężczyzny o planowanie zdrady, uznając, że Sient jest po prostu przewrażliwiony na punkcie bezpieczeństwa po tym co mu się przydarzyło, no i też jest on zarządcą Szóstej Dzielnicy, gdzie wiecznie wymagane są jakieś interwencje straży miejskiej. Faktycznie Sient nigdy nie planował i najprawdopodobniej nie ma zamiaru kiedykolwiek planować zdrady króla, z bardzo prostego powodu; nie ma w tym żadnego interesu, a nawet gdyby miał, w życiu nie byłby dość szalony aby próbować bezpośredniego starcia ze wszystkimi innymi dzielnicami jednocześnie. Jego upiorna aura ma jednak pewne bardzo przydatne zastosowanie, Sient z całym tym mrocznym czarem tworzy wokół siebie coś w rodzaju charyzmy, która w trakcie rozmowy z innymi ludźmi zdaje się ich przytłaczać, podkopywać pewność siebie, pozwalając mu z łatwością przejąć inicjatywę, Namiestnik nie musi więc mówić wiele, aby zyskać posłuch innych zwłaszcza, że chociaż rzadko się odzywa, zwykle stara się za jednym zamachem odpowiedzieć wyczerpująco na pytanie jakie zadał mu partner dyskusji, nie rzadko popisując się bogatym zasobem słownictwa, przy którym prostsi, gorzej wykształceni ludzie, mogą poczuć się głupio. Pozwala to Sientowi nadrabiać braki w modulacji głosu i pewnym ograniczeniu mowy ciała, kiedy chce on kogoś zmanipulować do określonego działania. Namiestnik nie zawsze jest jednak zimną maszyną, chociaż jego modulacja głosu jest mocno ograniczona, osoby takie jak Amelia, Lizzie czy Darius potrafią dostrzec różnice w tonie i barwie głosu, odczytując na podstawie tego nastrój mężczyzny. Esterach nie zawsze jest okrutnym, charyzmatycznym i władcą, potrafi on okazywać empatie, współczucie, troskę, a także wzbudzić zainteresowanie partnerek płci przeciwnej, zresztą gdyby było inaczej Sient nie byłby żonaty. Jak już jednak wspomniałem, to oblicze Namiestnik ukazuje bardzo rzadko, tylko na osobności i tylko wobec ludzi, którym naprawdę ufa. Wygląd i wyposażenie Ze względu na obrażenia jakich doznał w swej młodości, Sient praktycznie cały czas kryje swoje ciało pod strojami, które zakrywają całą jego powierzchnie. Ubiera specjalne kołnierze sięgające od jego uszu, okrywające całą szyje, aż do ramion. Zdarza mu się zakładać długie rękawiczki sięgające aż do łokci. Nosi z reguły luźne koszule, na które zakłada głównie płaszcze w dłuższych lub krótszych wersjach. Spodnie, których nogawki praktycznie zawsze są za długie i tak wkłada dodatkowo w buty na wysokich cholewach. No i maska, nieodłączny element każdego z jego strojów, to maska zakrywająca prawie całą twarz, tak że przeciętny obserwator może spod niej dostrzec jedynie parę jego jasno-brązowych oczu, na które czasem spada jego kruczo-czarna czupryna. W ubiorze Sienta dominują głównie odcienie czerni i szarości, czym Namiestnik wpasowuje się w schemat wyglądu swojej straży, rzadko decydując się zamienić główny kolor ubioru czerwień i prawie nigdy, na biel. Nie stron też od złotych zdobień, nadających mu nieco bardziej dostojnego tonu. Ze względu na odniesione obrażenia Sient bardzo łatwo się męczy, nosi więc na sobie, bardzo dobrze widoczny system stabilizatorów, których zadaniem jest ułatwiać jego ruch. Ich mocowania są rozłożone na całej powierzchni ciała mężczyzny, więc nie czuje on prawie wcale ich ciężaru, zresztą jego organizm już dawno przyzwyczaił się do tej dodatkowej wagi. Ich głównym celem jest ograniczanie częstych bólów mięśni, mają one jednak jeszcze jedną przydatną cechę. Sient może zablokować ułożenie danego stabilizatora w konkretnej pozycji, tym samym czyniąc sobie z niego podporę, na przykład dla swojej ręki. Dodatkowo podpory te są mimo wszystko wykonane z blachy, więc jeśli zachodzi taka potrzeba, mogą one robić za swego rodzaju pancerz dla użytkownika. Ciekawym elementem wyglądu Sienta są jego laski, których to mężczyzna używa do podpierania się. Ciekawostką są one dlatego, że Namiestnik nie cierpi na żadne stałe schorzenie związane z jego kończyną, a jednak nawet jego chód, wskazuje na to, że takowe istnieje. W rzeczywistości jest to zwykła zmyłka, mająca na celu dodać przeciwnikowi pewności siebie i ułatwić mu potknięcie. Sient nauczył się udawać to schorzenie już w młodości, a chód ten stał się dla niego tak naturalnym, jak każdy inny dla normalnego człowieka. W rzeczywistości, w każdym z kawałków drewna, o zaskakująco dobrze wykonanej rękojeści, kryje się zabójcze ostrze, zmieniające eleganckie wsparcie chodu w równie elegancki co zabójczy rapier. Dodatkowo, z reguły okuta blachą, drewniana pochwa broni, również doskonale nadaje się jako wsparcie w trakcie walki, można nią zbijać uderzenia przeciwnika, albo po prostu zdzielić go solidnym kawałkiem drewna i stali przez łeb. Jeszcze do niedawna Sient nosił w wewnętrznej kieszeni swego płaszcza niewielki, czterolufowy muszkiet, gdzie ładunki były rozłożone na planie kwadratu. Czterostopniowy cyngiel uwalniał każdy z ładunków osobno, broń miała bardzo mały kaliber, posiadała jednak gwintowane lufy i bardzo duże, w stosunku do masy pocisku ładunki prochowe, czego efektem była doskonała celność i zabójcza siła ognia, jednak bardzo mały zasięg skuteczny broni, była ona jednak stworzona głównie do ochrony dla Namiestnika w razie nagłego ataku. Obecnie broń ta została zastąpiona importowanym, robionym na specjalne zamówienie Esteracha, sześciostrzałowym rewolwerem, który również jest niewielkich rozmiarów, jednak inny rodzaj prochu, większa ilość amunicji, sensowny zasięg i łatwość przeładowania, czynią tą broń znacznie niebezpieczniejszą od jej poprzednika. Zdolności Sient zarówno na polu walki jak i w trakcie dyskusji zachowuje się bardzo podobnie, natychmiast przechodząc do rzeczy i starając się jak najszybciej rozprawić z przeciwnikiem. W trakcie planowania działań długofalowych cechuje go natomiast dokładne analizowanie możliwych korzyści i konsekwencji każdego z ruchów, a chcąc zjednać sobie jakąś osobę nie będzie miał problemu by odgrywać rolę, która takiej osobie pasuje, a także manipulować ową osobą, tak aby znalazła ona w Namiestniku jedynego sojusznika jakiemu może zaufać. Bardzo niewielu poznało się na grze jaką prowadzi Sient, jeszcze mniej przeżyło albo znalazło w sobie dość odwagi, by spróbować opowiedzieć o niej innym. W trakcie pojedynku Sient ma pewną, bardzo prostą taktykę, polega ona na całkowitym przejęciu inicjatywy na polu walki. Z pewnością pierwszym co zrobi Namiestnik będzie próba wyeliminowania jak największej liczby przeciwników z użyciem broni palnej. Sient nigdy nie zapomniał swego szkolenia na strażnika i nadal często lubi ćwiczyć zarówno walkę na dystans, jak i fechtunek, chociaż mało komu się do tego przyznaje, uwielbia on zapach dymu prochowego, kojarzącego mu się z walką. Jeśli jakimś cudem napastnikom udało się przeżyć salwę szybko wystrzelonych pocisków, która zwykle kończy każdy zamach na jego osobę nim ten tak naprawdę się zacznie, przeciwnik może się spodziewać natychmiastowej szarży Esteracha. Namiestnik przez praktycznie całe swoje życie praktykuje fechtunek, zwykle na ocenę zdolności bojowych przeciwnika starcza mu kilka sekund, a na jej podstawie Sient wybiera najlepszą taktykę i masakruje swego przeciwnika, najczęściej posługując się celnymi sztychami i mocnymi uderzeniami, mającymi rozbroić lub zdezorientować przeciwnika. Faktem jest, że Sient walczy bardzo intensywnie, ale wynika to z faktu, że musi tak walczyć, uszkodzone płuca sprawiają, że bardzo łatwo się męczy, więc napastnik, który będzie umiał utrzymać go na dystans z łatwością pokona Namiestnika, który po prostu nie będzie w stanie kontynuować walki. Podobnie Sient będzie zachowywał się w dyskusji, tyle że bronią palną będzie tutaj jego pewność siebie, charyzma i władczy ton, którymi przytłacza oponenta, podkopując jego wiarę we własną osobę, a następnie istna kanonada celnych argumentów, które pozbawią drugiego dyskutanta jakichkolwiek szans na obronę. Wyczerpujące i treściwe wypowiedzi, zawsze uderzające w sedno tematu, czynią Namiestnika osobą bardzo trudną w dyskusji, a dokładniej, bardzo trudną do pokonania z pomocą argumentacji. Sient nie jest jednak osobą zadufaną w sobie, potrafi się on przyznać do błędu, albo uznać rację przeciwnika, rzadko jednak zdarza się, żeby musiał to robić, z bardzo prostego powodu, nie wdaje się w dyskusję na temat rzeczy, o których nie ma pojęcia i trzyma się z daleka od polityki innych dzielnic. Podobnie jak w przypadku walki o życie, tak i w przypadku walki o racje, Sient nie może mówić za wiele, z powodu problemów z gardłem, dlatego zawsze stara się rozwiązać sprawę jak najszybciej i jak najskuteczniej. Nie nadaje się on więc do zwykłego, pozbawionego większego sensu, ale także bardzo czasochłonnego debatowania. W planowaniu długofalowym Sient tka prawdziwą sieć mniejszych i większych działań i decyzji, starając się jak najlepiej przewidzieć skutki podejmowanych przez siebie akcji, w ten sposób udało mu się tracąc jedynie garstkę własnych ludzi, zaprowadzić względny porządek w swojej dzielnicy i zlikwidować problem gangów. Namiestnik do dzisiaj lubi stosować tę taktykę, rozpuszczając po całym mieście sieć informatorów. Można ich znaleźć właściwie wszędzie, część z nich nawet nie wie, że są informatorami, gdyż są po prostu zaprzyjaźnieni z prawdziwymi informatorami i istotne fakty, przekazują do uszu Sienta całkowicie nieświadomi tego co tak naprawdę robią. Dzięki temu Sient doskonale wie co dzieje się w jego dzielnicy i jest w stanie podejmować najróżniejsze akcje, mające przeciwdziałać tragediom. W istocie Szósta Dzielnica to prawdziwa wylęgarnia problemów i chyba tylko cud sprawił, że jakimś cudem jej budynki jeszcze stoją. Ciekawostki Sient ma bardzo specyficzny tatuaż na swojej prawej ręce. Jest on o tyle interesujący, że nikt nie wie dokładnie co on oznacza. Podobne znaki noszą na sobie służby personelu medycznego Szóstej Dzielnicy, symbol Namiestnika jest jednak nieco udziwniony. Namiestnik wyraża też bardzo wielkie zainteresowanie medycyną i wieloma innymi zagadnieniami biologicznymi, jak chociażby genetyka. Zdecydował się on nawet włożyć spory nakład finansowy, w organizowane przez jego naukowców badania medyczne, chociaż nie jest jasno powiedziane czego dotyczyły. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Nowy Świt Kategoria:Ragnos